Love in a Dark World
by Fatal Temptation
Summary: Lors du conseil d'Elrond, 9 compagnons ont été choisis pour former la Communauté de l'anneau. Alors qu'ils sont partis depuis seulement quelques jours, ils croisent sur leur chemin une jeune femme qui dit s'appeler Ana. Et ils décident de l'intégrer brièvement (voire très brièvement) dans leur Communauté... (Tome 1/2) - EN PAUSE, MAIS PAS ABANDONNEE... :-(
1. Chapitre 1 - Une arrivée fracassante

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette fois-ci je fais une fanfiction sur Legolas et les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages (sauf Ana, qui est créée par moi), les décors et l'histoire en général sont la propriété soit de l'écrivain J.R.R. Tolkien, soit du réalisateur Peter Jackson... J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires pour me donner vos impressions... :-) Bisous :)**

**Ah, et aussi, la personnage principale ne tombera pas tout de suite amoureuse de Legolas (bien que je sois persuadée que _moi _je tomberais amoureuse de lui immédiatement... Suis-je la seule dans ce cas-là ?).**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée plutôt fracassante**

Je me précipite (enfin !) en-dehors de ma salle de cours... La physique n'est pas vraiment ma matière préférée. Et en plus j'ai dit à Luisa que je viendrais la rejoindre à la fin des cours, en bas de chez elle !

Alors je vais logiquement aussi vite que je peux pour arriver chez elle avant dix-huit heures. Ça m'énerve franchement, de terminer les cours à cette heure-là, avec en plus une matière que je déteste !

Je traverse un passage piéton sans regarder où je mets les pieds, et trébuche sur quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. Je baisse les yeux et vois un trou dans le sol. _U__n trou, un stupide trou ! _me lancé-je à moi-même, dans ma tête bien sûr. Et là, je relève les yeux et vois un camion avancer vers moi, plutôt vite en plus. Je hurle et me couvre la tête de mes mains (en instinct de survie, j'ai zéro, mais passons), et...

Et je me retrouve avec neuf personnes devant moi, me regardant d'un air très, _très _étonné. Je referme instantanément la bouche, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide, quand même.

Il y a un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux noirs ondulés, et assez longs (jusqu'à hauteur d'épaules). Un autre homme a des cheveux châtains et porte un bouclier et une épée, comme celui dont j'ai parlé avant d'ailleurs, je viens de le remarquer. Il y en a encore un autre, bien plus beau que les autres, mais il a déjà repris un air froid et pas le moins du monde surpris. _Super, _me lancé-je mentalement. _Je sens que je vais parfaitement m'entendre avec lui ! _ Celui-là, il a les cheveux blonds, très longs. Et il porte un arc. Un arc ! Je suis vraiment tombée sur des gens pas très normaux. Il y a aussi un grand monsieur aux cheveux blancs, avec un chapeau pointu, un peu comme dans _Harry Potter_. Les autres, ils sont bien plus petits, et quatre d'entre eux sont pieds nus. Sur une route de terre. Ils rigolent là, non ? L'autre petit homme porte une hache. Et au point ou j'en suis, je n'en suis même plus étonnée.

Puis je me rappelle du camion. Je me retourne et vois... ben, je vois rien. C'est bien ça le problème ! Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, mais bon...

\- Il est passé où le camion ? je leur demande.

Ils froncent tous les sourcils en paraissant se demander de quoi je parle.

\- Le camion ! Le truc qui fonçait sur moi !

\- Aucune chose n'a jamais foncé sur vous, damoiselle. Vous êtes simplement arrivée en plein dans notre chemin.

_Damoiselle ? _je me demande.

\- Euh... Si. Il y avait un grand truc qui roule qui fonçait sur moi !

\- Non, insiste l'autre.

Je pousse un grand soupir et me détourne en époussetant mes vêtements. Puis une question me vient à l'esprit :

\- Et où sommes-nous ?

\- Près de Fondcombe, m'informe le vieillard.

\- Fondcombe ? C'est où ?

\- En Terre du Milieu.

\- Okay...

Luisa m'a déjà parlé d'une Terre du Milieu, mais c'était dans un livre ! _Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ? _je m'interroge à moi-même. Et bien sûr, je n'obtiens pas de réponse.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Oreilles en pointe

**Désolée, ce chapitre sera plutôt ennuyeux, mais j'installe l'histoire, pour l'instant... Et normalement je publierais un autre chapitre demain (voir ce soir). :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Oreilles en pointe**

Je continue de dévisager les personnages avec un air qui doit être un peu stupide, jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte et que j'arrête donc de le faire. Je pousse un soupir et leur dis :

\- En fait, j'ai un très léger problème... Je suis un peu perdue là.

\- Et vous pourriez sans doute nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes apparue aussi brusquement que cela ? me demande le vieil homme.

\- Non.

\- Non. Et pourquoi non ?

\- Parce que je le sais pas moi-même.

Celui aux cheveux blonds faillit faire un mouvement pour lever les yeux au ciel, puis il se calme (à grand peine apparemment) :

\- Vous êtes apparue comme cela, au beau milieu du chemin, et _vous ne savez pas pourquoi _ ?

Je me retiens de justesse de répliquer : _Comme si j'étais pas au courant..._, mais je juge plus sage de répondre plutôt :

\- J'étais en plein milieu de la rue de mon amie, et puis je me suis retrouvée ici, au milieu de nulle part. Alors je peux vous assurer que je suis aussi surprise que vous.

L'homme paraît surpris de mon aplomb et fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais avec tout de même un petite lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux bleus clairs. Satisfaite, je lui adresse un grand sourire railleur (j'apprendrais plus tard qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne le fasse pas, même si _a priori _il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir beaucoup...).

L'homme aux cheveux bruns s'adresse à celui qui me dévisage, ses joues se colorant peu à peu d'un léger rouge (en fait si, il a l'air de m'en vouloir) :

\- Legolas, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous alliez vous occuper du poney, pendant que nous informons notre chère invitée sur où elle se trouve.

Lui, il est poli, on ne peut pas dire le contraire...

Legolas, l'homme blond, se dirige vers le poney puis vers la forêt, sans doute pour l'attacher.

Et là, je remarque qu'il a des oreilles en pointé qui fusent de ses cheveux. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Elles sont pourtant parfaitement visibles ! Mais c'est quand même dingue, des oreilles en pointe. Je fixe les oreilles des autres, mais elles sont à peu près normale (sauf celles des quatre petits hommes, qui ont les oreilles légèrement pointues).

Je demande à voix basse :

\- Dites-moi, pourquoi cet homme, Legolas, a des oreilles en pointe ?

\- Oh... Lui, c'est un _elfe_, dit celui avec la hache, qui n'essaie même pas de cacher son dégoût pour ce mot.

Je le dévisage et répète :

\- Un _elfe _?

\- Oui, tout comme je suis nain, et eux quatre (il désigne les quatre autres petits hommes) sont des Hobbits.

Je me mets à rire d'un rire irrépressible. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça n'existe pas, tout ce qu'il vient de dire !


	3. Chapitre 3 - La décision

**Chapitre 3 :**** La décision**

Ils me dévisagent d'un air curieux, et je me calme petit à petit.

\- Pardon, mais c'est... la nervosité, je leur explique (ce n'est pas totalement faux, tout de même).

L'homme brun me fait un léger sourire compatissant :

\- Nous comprenons, ne vous inquiétez pas, damoiselle.

Il recommence encore avec son "damoiselle"... Mais je ne lui en veux pas, ça fait tout de même du bien de se faire traiter avec respect, pendant quelques temps.

\- Mais qui est votre amie ? m'interroge le vieil homme, avec le bâton.

\- Oh, c'est sûr que vous ne la connaissez pas.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

\- Je suis pas de la Terre du Milieu, je viens de la Terre. Or, là-bas, vous n'êtes que des personnages d'un livre célèbre, que justement mon amie a déjà lu. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous dire votre _possible _destination, et votre _possible _destin, parce que moi-même je ne l'ai pas lu... Excusez-moi si je vous ennuie, j'ajoute d'un air un peu coupable.

\- Oh, vous ne nous ennuyez pas du tout, s'écrie le... le nain. C'est passionnant, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens du mot _que _des personnages d'un livre célèbre.

\- Excusez-moi, répété-je.

Et voilà, ça me reprend, ma manie de m'excuser !

\- Donc vous êtes vraiment perdue ? me demande l'elfe, qui est finalement revenu.

\- Vous ne me croyiez pas, quand je vous le disais tout à l'heure ?

Je suis tout de même un peu vexée, même si je ne le connais pas du tout.

\- En fait... Non. Pas vraiment. Cela dit, vous devez être d'accord avec moi, une jeune femme de 17 ans qui arrive comme cela sur notre chemin, avec des vêtements _vraiment _étranges, cela surprend.

Je dois avouer que je le crois, ça a dû vraiment les surprendre de me voir arrivée comme cela. Une jeune fille de 17 ans, cheveux blonds ondulés, jean, chemisette et sandales, qui... tombe... apparaît brusquement, cela doit être vraiment... surprenant. Voire même effrayant, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air de se laisser impressionner facilement.

\- Oui, ça doit être vraiment surprenant, j'acquiesce en hochant la tête. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis vraiment perdue au milieu de nulle part, et donc... Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve la... l'auberge la plus proche s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Nous essayons autant que possible d'éviter les routes et les villages, me dit d'un ton sec et glacial l'homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé (si glacial, en fait, que je sens un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale). Pour raisons personnelles, ajoute-t-il en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je fronçais les sourcils, mais bon... On va passer là-dessus. Je ne leur ai tout simplement jamais demandé de m'accompagner, simplement de me _dire _où se trouvait l'auberge la plus proche, histoire que je puisse dormir tranquillement dans un bon lit, et pas à la belle étoile !

\- Boromir... essaie de dire l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Non, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, _Rôdeur_, et de toute façon, je n'en ai que faire ! Elle ne nous trahira pas, et nous nous n'irons pas dans une... une auberge pour la contenter ! Ce lieu serait trop rempli et nous serons facilement démasqués !

\- Je pense au contraire que nous devrions le faire, _kano uin Gondor, _réplique d'un ton froid l'elfe blond.

La fin de sa phrase sonne mélodieusement, mais c'est une langue très étrange, pour moi en tout cas. Le Rôdeur et le vieil homme qui ressemble vaguement au Dumbledore d'_Harry Potter_ paraissent, eux, la comprendre. Mais c'est bizarre, on dirait que je me fais déjà à ce qu'un _elfe _soit à côté de moi...

\- Parlez la langue commune, pas celle des elfes ! se mit à s'énerver l'homme au ton glacial (désormais coléreux).

\- Je pense donc que nous devrions le faire, capitaine du Gondor, accepte l'elfe. Mais par petits groupes. Cela attirera moins l'attention.

\- Mais je n'ai en aucun cas demandé à ce que l'on m'accompagne ! m'écrié-je par-dessus le brouhaha qui vient de saisir le petit groupe (petit, c'est plutôt une image, je tiens à le préciser).

L'homme à la barbe grise se redresse, avec l'air d'avoir pris une grande décision. Tous s'arrêtent de crier et le regardent, même le dénommé Boromir.

\- Nous n'allons pas aller dans une auberge, Legolas. Mais _elle _va nous accompagner jusqu'à la Trouée du Rohan, où nous la laisserons une fois que nous rencontrerons une auberge. Parce que oui, nous allons passer par des villages du Rohan, là-bas, nous ne risquons normalement rien.

_Super !_ Moi qui ne voulais pas dormir à la belle étoile, je vais être _très _heureuse, je le sens !

\- Nous allons donc passer par là-bas, déclare Boromir d'un ton redevenu normal (enfin, normal pour lui), sans cacher un certain mépris dans sa phrase.

\- Oui. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas plus que cela de dormir à la belle étoile, damoiselle...

\- Ana.

\- Damoiselle Ana, parce que nous n'y serons que dans quarante jours, _au moins..._

J'écarquille les yeux avant de demander d'une petite voix :

\- Quarante jours ?

\- Oui, quarante jours, _arwen _Ana, répond Legolas avec un petit air de victoire.

Il vient de... de se venger en utilisant... ça, contre moi ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce mot, qui quelque chose ? Il paraît lire l'incompréhension dans mes yeux, parce qu'il reprend dans la langue commune :

\- Dame Ana.

Je souris, flattée, mais il coupe court à ma joie en demandant :

\- Alors comme cela, vous avez peur du noir, dame Ana ?

Je rougis de colère et tourne les talons sous les yeux amusés de tout le groupe.

* * *

**Désolée, j'ai trouvé un dico elfique sur Internet, mais je fais de la traduction mot pour mot, donc si c'est pas ça pour les dialogues en elfique (_sindar_), j'en suis encore réellement désolée... :(**

**Et laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impressions (encore une fois, bonnes ou pas), ça me fera très plaisir ! :-)**

* * *

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**maraille : Merciiii beaucoup ! :-) Je comptais pas faire drôle au début mais je me suis dit après tout... Mais en tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le pardon

**Chapitre 4 : Le pardon**

Je les suis du mieux que je peux (en sandales, c'est plutôt dur, en fait). Même les quatre Hobbits marchent plus vite que moi.

Et puis soudain... Je me prends les pieds dans une racine et m'écroule très stupidement par terre. Je me relève presque aussitôt, mais apparemment, ils m'ont tous vu. Boromir ricane en me toisant, et Legolas se met à s'énerver en elfique :

\- _Manan lala elië ? _(Pourquoi ris-tu ?)

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne comprends pas l'elfique. Tu n'as qu'à parler normalement !

Legolas s'en va après avoir toisé le... Comment dit-on pour un habitant du Gondor ? Un Gondorien, sans doute. Donc, il s'en va après avoir toisé le Gondorien. Moi qui croyais que les Elfes n'exprimaient pas facilement leurs émotions ! Apparemment, j'avais tout faux...

Je cours en essayant de ne pas retomber par terre comme je l'ai fait quelques minutes avant. Je voudrais rattraper le Rôdeur, et franchement, comme c'est le premier de la file des neuf, c'est un peu dur pour moi.

J'y arrive finalement, après de très, _très _nombreuses difficultés. Et je lui demande (toujours en regardant intensément le sol, une gamelle me suffit...) :

\- En fait, ça ne me regarde pas, et apparemment certains d'entre vous ne seraient pas trop pour, mais pourriez-vous me dire _pourquoi _nous sommes obligés de faire quarante jours de marche, enfin moi ? Parce que vous, vous en ferez même plus, à ce que j'ai compris...

Il m'adresse un sourire distant et répond :

\- J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question tout de suite.

\- Vous avez peur que je sois une ennemie ou quoi ?

Ah voilà, ça c'est plus moi ! Impétueuse, et tout... (Non, je ne le suis pas du tout, en fait...) Mais là, le sous-entendu m'a vraiment choquée. Parce qu'il a bien laissé sous-entendre qu'il pense que je suis peut-être une ennemie. Non ?

\- Non, mais... Je voudrais en être sûr avant de vous confier cela, argumente-t-il assez maladroitement, je dois dire.

\- Bon, sinon... Que voulait dire la phrase que votre compagnon Legolas a dite tout à l'heure, à Boromir, le Gondorien, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et : Pourquoi ris-tu ? Elle signifiait cela, répond une nouvelle voix, juste derrière nous, que je reconnais comme celle de Legolas.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais vous êtes complètement fou, je m'écris en faisant volte-face brutalement.

\- _Gohenanin__, arwen _Ana, sourit-il.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il faudrait que je vous apprenne l'elfique, sinon vous ne me comprendrez pas. Mais, première leçon : _Gohenanin signifie_ "Pardonnez-moi".

\- Il n'empêche que vous êtes un peu fou, de... d'apparaître comme cela, d'un seul coup derrière moi !

Puis je réalise quelque chose et demande d'un ton franchement outré à l'homme brun :

\- Vous l'aviez vu arriver ? Et vous n'avez pas daigné me prévenir ? Vous voulez que je meures d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Un rire sort de la bouche du Rôdeur et je le fixe en plissant les yeux, avant de ralentir et de me rendre compte d'un truc :

\- Oh ! Je suis pas tombée, même pendant que je vous parlais ! Mais c'est formidable !

\- Oui, vous vous améliorez à vue d'œil, me félicite avec une pointé d'ironie le Rôdeur. Toutes nos félicitations, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tous les membres de la troupe acquiescent en souriant, moqueurs pour certains (comme deux des Hobbits, les plus espiègles j'ai l'impression, et Legolas) et francs pour d'autres (le Hobbit aux cheveux bruns et son compagnon, ainsi que le nain. Peut-être me comprennent-ils, après tout ?). Par contre, y'en a un qui ne sourit toujours pas : Boromir. Et j'en suis pas le moins du monde surprise.

\- Bon, passons aux présentations. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et voici Legolas Vertefeuilles, prince de Mirkwood. Les Hobbits s'appellent Frodon (il désigne le brun), Sam (son meilleur ami, je pense), Merry et Pippin (leurs deux compagnons, toujours ensembles apparemment). Il y a aussi Gandalf le Gris, le magicien de notre petite troupe (c'est celui - _sans vouloir le vexer _\- qui ressemble à Dumbledore dans _Harry Potter_), et Boromir, le fils de l'intendant du Gondor (c'est l'homme glacial, mais ça je le savais déjà). Le dernier membre de notre groupe est Gimli, fils de Gloïn (c'est le nain).

J'acquiesce et les salue tous en inclinant la tête, tout en me disant : _Il fallait que je traite de fou un prince des Elfes ! Je vais vraiment pas bien dans ma tête moi ! J'espère qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, si je dois rester quarante jours_ au moins _avec eux, ce serait dommage de m'en faire un ennemi..._

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis... En fait, je sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais c'est pas grave. Il n'y a strictement aucun nuage et nous n'avons fait qu'un petit feu (enfin, _ils _n'ont fait qu'un petit feu), la lune éclairant à peu près bien le reste de la clairière où nous avons décidé de dormir.

Le repas est assez frugal, et ensuite je vais tout de suite l'allonger sur une couverture, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. Mais comme je n'y arrive pas, je rouvre les yeux et fixe les étoiles.

Quelque temps après, j'entends un léger bruit qui l'indique que quelqu'un est venu me rejoindre. Je tourne légèrement la tête et vois Legolas, qui observe aussi le ciel sans nuages. Je choisis de lui faire mes excuses à ce moment-là :

\- Euh... Écoutez, je tenais à m'excuser de vous avoir traité de fou, tout à l'heure, et aussi de vous avoir... disons, défié, même si je ne devais pas être très impressionnante.

\- Vous êtes pardonnée, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Et puis il s'éloigne, comme ça.

* * *

**Désolée, pour l'instant y'a pas d'action, mais ça va venir... Ça va venir, peut-être même dans le prochain chapitre. :-)**

**Et j'ai aussi remarqué que les deux premiers chapitres sont beaucoup moins longs que les autres, désolée en retard pour ça (comme vous pouvez le voir, la manie de s'excuser c'es un vrai trait de mon caractère... :-))...**

**Sinon, laissez vos impressions dans les reviews (_bonnes comme mauvaises, mais constructives s'il-vous-plaît_), et j'espère que cette fic' vous plaît ! :)**

**P.S. : Normalement, demain un autre chapitre sera publié.**

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

** : Contente que tu trouves Ana drôle, et la suite c'est pour bientôt (normalement, en fait je sais pas trop)... :-)**


	5. Chapitre 5 - L'apprentissage

**Je sais pas mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce chapitre sera moins long que les deux autres d'avant, parce que j'ai un tout petit peu le syndrome de la page blanche... Désolée d'avance, et s'il est aussi long que les deux autres, ben... Alors j'ai fait une erreur. :)**

**Et aussi désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce week-end, mais j'avais plus le Wi-Fi... :(**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'apprentissage**

Je me réveille en sursaut, et me cogne la tête contre le tronc sur lequel je m'étais appuyée pour essayer de dormir. Et pas seulement essayer, apparemment...

\- Putain ! je m'écrie en me massant le crâne.

J'entends Merry et Pippin ricaner, avant qu'ils s'arrêtent, parce que je viens de les foudroyer du regard. Ils se confondent en excuses, puis Aragorn se lève et se dirige vers un cercle que quelqu'un a tracé pendant la nuit. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre et j'obéis (Aragorn n'est pas du genre à se laisser désobéir). Et il me tend une épée par la garde.

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux, avant de lancer :

\- Euh... Aragorn... En fait, dans mon pays, enfin sur ma Terre, on ne manie en général pas l'épée pour faire la guerre, on ne se sert pas de haches, sinon pour trancher des arbres, et on n'a pratiquement pas d'arcs, sauf pour les loisirs. Donc je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée, de me donner cette épée. Je parie que je ne serais même pas capable de la saisir !

\- Il faut essayer, dame Ana, avant de dire qu'on ne sait pas faire, me répond-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je finis par acquiescer, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Après tout, ça pourrait toujours me servir, plus tard.

Je saisis donc l'épée par la garde, avant d'affermir ma prise dessus. Ce serait dommage, de laisser échapper cette épée avant même d'avoir commencé l'entraînement ! Je regarde Aragorn en haussant les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement si je tiens bien mon arme. Il acquiesce, avant de se mettre en garde.

Je l'imite du mieux que je peux, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit très bien fait.

\- C'est plutôt bien, me félicite-t-il, avant de m'attaquer vivement.

Je me jette sur le côté, avant de lui crier dessus :

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas bien, Aragorn ! Vous auriez pu me blesser !

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et vous avez de bons réflexes.

_De bons réflexes ? _je me lance intérieurement. Il ne m'a pas vu lorsque le camion m'a foncé dessus, ça se voit ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, m'a-t-il vraiment foncé dessus ?

\- Je pense que vous aurez l'avantage avec l'effet de surprise, continue le Rôdeur. Mais demain, je vous apprendrais tout de même à vous servir vraiment de cette épée.

Je la lui tends, pointe vers le bas, et il la saisit avant de la remettre dans son fourreau. Il me sourit avant de lancer à la cantonade :

\- On repart ! Il faut que l'on mette le moins de temps possible avant de rejoindre la Trouée du Rohan. Du courage mes amis !

En tout cas, il est plutôt doué pour exhorter ses "troupes"...

Il me chuchote :

\- Ah, et aujourd'hui c'est votre première leçon d'elfique avec Legolas, alors marchez à côté de lui. Vous y serez en sécurité, c'est un excellent combattant !

Je lui obéis de nouveau.

* * *

Legolas m'adresse un léger sourire dès que je me mets à marcher à ses côtés :

\- Bonjour, dame Ana.

Je le salue aussi et lui demande :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Peut-être à dire les noms de mon peuple. Les Elfes s'appellent en elfique Sindar les _Edhel, _et en elfique Quenya les _Quendi. _Et je parle autant l'un que l'autre, bien que ma langue natale soit le Sindar.

Je répète étonnamment bien ces deux mots elfiques, et il me félicite en hochant la tête. C'est étonnant, toute cette mémoire auditive... Je suis capable de répéter beaucoup de choses que je n'ai entendu qu'une fois.

\- Sachez également qu'il y a _beaucoup _de différentes espèces d'Elfes, mais je ne vais pas toutes vous les citer, vous ne les retiendriez probablement pas, d'après moi.

J'acquiesce, quand même contente d'avoir appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Mais, tout de même, tout à l'heure, quand il était en mode : "Je parle autant Sindar que Quenya...", il n'était pas un peu (_beaucoup_) en train de se vanter ?

* * *

**La fin du chapitre vient d'être modifiée, parce que je me suis rendue compte (bien trop tard, je pense) que je ne mettais pas le bon elfique. Legolas parle plus Sindar, non ?**

**Je vais aussi re-modifier tous les 'dialogues' elfiques des précédents chapitres. Et encore désolée de cette erreur ! :-(**

* * *

**Prochaine update presque tout de suite... :-)**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Les crébains du pays de Dun

**Bon, je crois que j'ai un ****_grand, voire très grand retard _****par rapport à ce que j'avais dit, alors j'en suis vraiment, ****_vraiment _****désolée... :-(**

**Mais en tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Les crébains du pays de Dun**

Durant ce voyage de pas plus de quatre jours, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn. Tout simplement parce qu'ils me traitent comme leur égale, contrairement à Boromir qui est passé en mode expert dans le domaine de... m'ignorer. Merry et Pippin, quant à eux, même s'ils me font beaucoup rire, peuvent parfois être assez vexants dans leurs propos, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Je suis même sûre que non. Frodon et Sam me parlent mais sans plus, mais je peux assez bien les comprendre, après tout, j'ai débarqué dans leur groupe assez violemment et... Bon, enfin bref, je vais pas me _relancer_ sur ce sujet, sinon je vais beaucoup me répéter. Le seul qui se méfie vraiment de moi, c'est Gandalf. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il craint peut-être que je sois à la solde de leur ennemi ?

Bon, sinon, à ce moment présent, Boromir est en train d'entraîner à l'épée les deux _inséparables _Hobbits _très_ joueurs. Et je pense sincèrement qu'ils ont des chances de gagner ce duel amical. Et en effet...

Soudain, Merry (ou est-ce Pippin ? Je n'arrive pas trop à les différencier...) pousse un cri de douleur, et Boromir se précipite vers lui en lâchant son épée, croyant l'avoir blessé. Grave erreur ! Monumentale erreur ! Parce que les deux Hobbits se jettent soudain sur lui avec un cri de guerre (_Pour la Comté !_) et il se retrouve complètement affalé par terre avec sur lui deux Hobbits complètement morts de rire.

Aragorn et moi, on se met à rire avec légèreté quand soudain, Sam met sa main en visière devant ses yeux et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

\- Oh, ce n'est qu'un simple nuage, répond Gimli d'un air totalement désintéressé, après avoir vaguement jeté un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée par le jeune Hobbit.

\- Qui avance vite, dit Boromir d'un ton vaguement inquiet.

\- Et contre le vent, j'ajoute d'un air _très _inquiet, cette fois.

\- Des crébains du pays de Dun, s'écrie Legolas.

\- Cachez-vous ! hurle Aragorn en saisissant rapidement un sac qu'il met sur son épaule, et en prenant Frodon par la main pour l'entraîner sous un buisson.

Quant à moi, j'éteins rapidement le petit feu que nous avons fait, avant de voir que les... les Crébains sont presque sur moi. Je me précipite vers un buisson quand une main me saisit et m'entraîne en arrière, dans un petit bosquet de mini-arbres.

Je me retrouve contre le torse solide d'un homme, et je sais, par pur instinct, que c'est celui de Legolas. _Non mais sérieux, en instinct de survie j'ai zéro, et en instinct de _deviner les personnes contre lesquelles je suis appuyée _j'ai au moins cent pour cents de réussite ? C'est quoi ça ?_

Lorsque je n'entends plus aucun battement d'ailes, je me tortille un peu pour que l'elfe me relâche, ce qu'il fait sans protester. Je sors de ma cachette improvisée et époussette mes vêtements, pendant que Gandalf peste :

\- Des espions de Saroumane ! J'aurais dû m'en douter...

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de continuer :

\- Nous ne pouvons passer par le Sud, par le Rohan. Nous devons donc passer par le col de Carahdras.

\- Mais... et moi alors ? Vous deviez me déposer dans une auberge du Rohan !

\- Je crains fort que cela ne soit plus possible, dame Ana, répond Aragorn pour le magicien (soit dit en passant, j'ai quand même un peu de mal à croire qu'il en est un).

\- Oui, cela ne nous est plus possible désormais, damoiselle. Vous devez malheureusement continuer avec nous.

_Malheureusement ? _je m'écrie en mon for intérieur. _Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Il devient même pire que Boromir, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !_ Il est vraiment injuste là ! Et en plus, je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça, de continuer avec eux...

* * *

**Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf ! :-) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir... :)**

**Et aussi désolée pour cette très courte longueur... :(**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Heureuse ou pas

**Et pour me faire ****_encore plus _****pardonner de mon retard pour l'autre chapitre, en voici un autre pour ce soir ! Par contre, il sera peut-être assez court lui aussi... Désolée... :(**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : Heureuse... ou pas**

On se remet en marche vers les montagnes, cette fois, et je commence, après quelques heures de marche, à avoir vraiment froid. Je me mets à grelotter alors que l'on n'est même pas encore arrivés dans les montagne, alors je me demande ce que ça va être là-bas. Quelle idée de passer par le Col de Carahdras ! Je n'en ai jamais vu une de si stupide !

Et puis, alors que je me mets à me dire que je vais _vraiment _mourir cette fois (_NON ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! _L'excuse complètement idiote...), couverte de neige et dans une putain de montagne, je sens quelque chose être délicatement déposé sur mes épaules. Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'a offert cette source de chaleur plus que bienvenue, et je vois le prince de Mirkwood qui me sourit en disant :

\- _Gara, arwen _Ana. _(Tenez, dame Ana.)_

Je le remercie d'un bref signe de tête, mais avec un sourire en plus, sinon, ça aurait fait très hautain.

Et puis soudain, Legolas se raidit et paraît écouter quelque chose que seul lui peut entendre. Les traits de son visage sont super fins, surtout dans les moments comme celui-ci, où le soleil frappe son visage et l'éclaire d'un côté, le laissant sombre de l'autre. Bon, ça c'était un lieu hors-sujet, mais bon... Il dit, d'une voix claire pour se faire entendre à travers le blizzard :

\- J'entends une voix puissante qui murmure dans le vent.

\- C'est Saroumane. Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche, alors abritez-vous du mieux que vous le pouvez ! s'écrie Gandalf sur le même ton.

Je ne discute pas, même si je n'ai toujours pas digéré ses paroles de tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire écraser par des tonnes de neige, mon avis sur ma mort n'a pas changé depuis il y a quelques minutes !

Au moment où je crois que Gandalf a réussi à contrer le maléfice envoyé par Saroumane, je vois un éclair blanc jaillir au travers de la véritable tempête de neige et aller frapper la montagne juste au-dessus de nous. Je hurle :

\- Attention !

Avertissement très inutile pour la plupart d'entre nous, qui son plaqués contre les parois rocheuses. Mais pour Gandalf, je pense que j'ai crié trop tard, quand...

Quand Legolas surgit et attrape Gandalf, le tirant en arrière violemment. Puis le paquet de neige (immense !) nous heurte, et c'est le noir (ou blanc, je ne sais pas) complet.

* * *

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vois est... C'est une tunique brun-vert ! Je m'écrire presque immédiatement (avant, je me suis demandé : _Mais comment fait-il pour supporter mon poids sans faiblir, et si gracieusement en plus ?_) :

\- Legolas, lâchez-moi !

Il me repose par terre sans discuter. Mais pourquoi ai-je dit cela ? J'aurais dû savourer ce moment ! Après tout, le prince de Mirkwood (un prince, un _prince _!) qui me porte ou me tient dans ses bras deux fois dans la même journée, c'est quand même... eh ben, _phénoménal, _pour tout vous dire ! Et il a fallu que je me la ramène, _encore _!

Je le remercie en lui souriant et en lui lançant :

\- Merci beaucoup !

Voilà, là je suis plus polie !

Il se contente de me sourire.

\- Et où allons-nous ? je commence ma liste de questions. Où _sommes-_nous ? Combien de jours ai-je donc dormi ?

\- Du calme, _arwen _Ana. Nous allons entrer dans les _mines _de la Moria (il ne peut cacher son dégoût pour le mot _mines_), nous sommes juste devant ses portes, qui sont bloquées car il faut connaître le mot pour pouvoir entrer, et vous dormez depuis un jour.

\- Euh... Et vous m'avez porté pendant... pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Non.

Au moment où j'allais soupirer de soulagement, il continue sur sa lancée :

\- Nous avons dormi, dame Ana. Je j'irais pas jusqu'à vous porter pendant que je dors, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je m'empourpre et décide d'aller voir Gandalf, assis sur un rocher en train de pester vertement. Je lui demande :

\- Quelle est la teneur de ce message ?

Il me répond avec une grande, _grande _lassitude :

\- _Parlez ami et entrez. _C'est de l'elfique, ajoute-t-il en voyant ma tête étonnée devant tous ces symboles étranges sur le haut de cette porte bloquée.

\- Oh... Et justement, quel est le mot elfique pour _ami _?

\- _Mellon._

Et là, comme par magie, les portes s'ouvrent. Le magicien me jette un regard étonné avant de s'approcher lentement de l'entrée des mines de la Moria. Je le suis avec précaution, cette grotte lugubre me donne la chair de poule.

Je marche soudain sur quelque chose qui craque, et, horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir brisé un objet précieux, je baisse les yeux avec un air catastrophé sur le visage. Au même moment, j'entends la voix de Boromir qui dit : _Ce ne sont pas des mines, c'est un tombeau... _J'entends aussi les sanglots de Gimli (le pauvre, sa famille était peut-être ici, il l'a peut-être perdue). Et moi, je ne peux que rester là, à fixer avec horreur le crâne que je viens de briser.

Et puis soudain, j'entends la voix de Sam crier : _Aragorn ! _Je me retourne, choisissant de m'arracher à la vision d'horreur que j'ai sous les pieds, et je vois Frodon être traîné sur le sol par de grosses tentacules (horrible ce truc !). Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli se précipitent au secours du Hobbit, de même que Legolas, même si lui, il ne tranche pas les tentacules à coups d'épées ou de hache, il tire des flèches dans les points sensibles de cette créature. Et moi je reste là, en compagnie de Gandalf, et je me sens très inutile.

Lorsqu'ils finissent par vaincre l'immonde créature et par récupérer Frodon, ils reviennent au pas de charge vers les mines, où Gandalf et moi nous trouvons encore. À ce moment-là, le Kraken (ou l'espèce de Kraken) envoie toutes ses tentacules contre le mur, qui s'effondre.

Et on ne voit plus rien, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf allume son bâton magique.

Il déclare :

\- Désormais, nous n'avons plus le choix : il nous faut passer par les mines.

Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui, on n'a plus le choix.

Si j'étais plutôt heureuse dans la grotte au Kraken (Legolas qui me portait, c'était vraiment _formidable_), de l'autre côté de ce mur infranchissable, là, je ne le suis plus du tout. Je suis tout simplement _morte de peur _!

* * *

**Je crois que je n'ai pas tort en disant que ce chapitre est super long, si ? Ça fait une drôle d'alternance : court - long, et tout et tout... Bon, non, j'arrête là ! **

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bisous tout le monde... :-)**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Sauron et l'Anneau

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf...**

**Et désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais je n'avais plus trop d'idées... Encore franchement désolée ! :-(**

**Mais sinon, j'ai une question : Est-ce que ce serait bizarre que ce soit en fait Legolas qui tombe presque immédiatement amoureux de Ana ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas... Pas vous ? (Elle est un peu idiote cette question non ?)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** : Sauron et l'Anneau de pouvoir**

On commence à avancer, moi plutôt maladroitement, même si je me suis tout de même améliorée par rapport à... À la fois où je me suis gamellée, où Boromir s'est marré et où Legolas s'est énervé pour prendre ma défense...

Et je suis toujours choquée du fait que j'ai écrasé le crâne d'un mort. Donc ça n'arrange pas les choses.

Au moment où je trébuche sur une marche que la lumière du bâton de Gandalf n'éclairait pas (à mes yeux), une main se referme sur mon poignet. Je me retourne et vois... oh, surprise ! Legolas.

Je lui murmure :

\- Il ne faut tout de même pas que cela devienne une habitude...

Et voilà, je me mets à parler comme eux !

\- Une habitude ? me demande-t-il avec une lueur interrogatrice dans ses yeux.

\- Oui, une habitude.

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Que vous me rattrapiez pour me sauver de la mort par honte, voyons ! je dis en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est sûr que ce serait dommage que vous mourriez aussi bêtement ! sourit l'elfe e retour.

J'étouffai un rire juste avant qu'il n'éclate. Legolas attendit que je sois plus stable pour me lâcher, bien qu'il ne le fit apparemment qu'à regret.

Je repars pour rattraper les autres, et Legolas me suit de (très) près.

On arrive soudain à un croisement, d'où partent trois tunnels. Gandalf s'arrête et les regarde l'un après l'autre. Il constate ensuite :

\- Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit...

Pippin (ou Merry, mais je pense vraiment que c'est Pippin) commence à paniquer et à demander partout si on est perdu. Ça commence à l'énerver, c'est le meilleur moyen pour déconcentrer Gandalf de décider ! J'essaie donc de le rassurer, et apparemment ça marche. Et puis soudain, j'entends des paroles de Gandalf qui me touchent vraiment :

\- Beaucoup de gens qui sont morts mériteraient la vie, et beaucoup de ceux qui sont en vie mériterait la mort... Mais tu ne peux pas pour autant la leur rendre, Frodon. Alors sache que de la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de tout un monde...

Je me demande de quoi il parle, jusqu'à ce que je vois un mouvement dans les rochers en-dessous de nous. J'entends la voix de Legolas murmurer à mon oreille :

\- C'est Gollum. Une créature corrompue par le pouvoir.

\- Mais... Enfin, je ne comprends pas ce que les gens trouvent au pouvoir. C'est idiot, le pouvoir ça fait plus de mal que de bien, après tout, à part ceux qui l'utilisent à bon escient.

Un grand silence fait place à ma phrase, et je me retourne vers eux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Ils se consultent du regard, puis Aragorn prend la parole :

\- Vous ne l'avez donc pas senti ?

\- Sentir quoi ?

\- Le pouvoir transporté par Frodon, me répond Gimli avec gravité (pour une fois).

\- Frodon est roi ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusque celui-ci. C'est juste que...

Il jette un regard à Gandalf puis à Aragorn, pour être sûr de pouvoir continuer.

\- Je ne transporte pas le pouvoir en lui-même, mais _l'Anneau _de pouvoir.

\- Un Anneau de pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Vous ignorez vraiment tout de notre monde, jeune damoiselle... constate Gimli, mais je sais qu'il ne voulait pas être vexant. L'Anneau de pouvoir a été construit par Sauron, notre ennemi à tous ici présent. Il contient _le _pouvoir à l'état pur. Le pouvoir qui corrompt si facilement. Le pouvoir cruel et infini.

Je les dévisage en me demandant s'ils se moquent de moi, mais tous hochent la tête, Legolas, Gandalf et Aragorn avec une petite moue de dégoût placée sur leur visage.

\- C'est la vérité ?

\- Malheureusement oui, dame Ana, me répond Gandalf. C'est pour cela que nous avons formé cette Communauté de l'anneau. Pour le détruire. Mais malheureusement aussi, les serviteurs de Sauron (des Orcs, des Trolls, des Gobelins, et même des Balrogs et un magicien traître, Saroumane) font tout pour nous en empêcher.

Je les dévisage encore un moment, avant de m'écrire :

\- Et vous n'avez pas cru bon de m'en informer avant, de toute cet histoire ?!

Ils baissent tous la tête d'un air coupable, même Legolas. Je les fusille du regard avant de tourner les talons et d'aller m'asseoir sur une pierre, attendant en silence que Gandalf trouve quel tunnel emprunter. Je sais, c'est une réaction _très _puérile, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire cela.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sens la présence de Legolas à mes côtés. C'est _vraiment _dingue que je sois capable de le reconnaître sans même le voir. Je tourne néanmoins la tête vers lui et attend ses paroles, qui ne tardent pas à arriver :

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché cela, Ana.

\- Pas grave, mais j'aurais de loin plus apprécié que vous me mettiez au courant dès le départ, _Legolas... _

Il a un sourire en m'entendant prononcer son nom avec tant d'insistance.

Au moment où il veut continuer à parler, Gandalf se lève et lance :

-Il faut prendre celui du milieu. Et oui, maître Peregrïn Touque, en cas de doute, il faut toujours se fier à son flair.

À ces paroles, je souris et les suis dans le tunnel que le magicien a indiqué. J'espère qu'ils ont compris que je ne leur en voulais plus trop.

* * *

**J'espère que c'est bien celui du milieu qu'ils empruntent, si non désolée... :(**

**Et j'espère aussi que cela vous a plu. On voit un certain rapprochement entre Legolas et Ana, donc... Enfin voilà ! :-)**


	9. Excuse et annonce chapitre 9

Je m'excuse **vraiment beaucoup beaucoup**, mais là j'ai **vraiment** le syndrome de la page blanche, donc il y a **vraiment beaucoup beaucoup** de retard pour le prochain chapitre...

Pour ne plus refaire ça, je promets de m'avancer le plus possible que je peux et donc de poster plus régulièrement (_normalement_...).

Je tiens à vous le préciser : si vous avez des idées, des suggestions de détails à mettre dans l'histoire, ou autre, envoyez-moi un message privé ou un commentaire avec vos demandes ou idées dedans...

**Petite question :** Est-ce que vous voulez des chapitres de points de vue autres que celui d'Ana ? Parce que j'avais l'idée d'en faire un du point de vue de Legolas, pas celui qui viendra mais celui d'après... Cette idée, elle vous plaît ou non ?

* * *

Le chapitre 9 arrivera soit ce soir, soit demain, et au plus tard jeudi, mais pas plus tard, je vous le promets... Et il sera bien plus long que les autres, couvrant les combats dans les mines jusqu'à l'épisode du pont de Khazad-Dum... :-)

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

: Merciiiii de ton avis, maintenant que je sais que tu trouves Ana drôle, je vais m'efforcer de rester un peu dans l'humour, sauf quand je ne peux vraiment pas (dans les moments vraiment vraiment dramatiques...).

**Eilonna** : Merci pour les encouragements ! :-) D'accord, je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le Mary-Sue...

**maraille** : Merci, je m'efforce de faire comme vous dîtes et de ne pas tomber dans le Mary-Sue, mais comme je suis plutôt romantique, c'est assez difficile, mais je fais vraiment de mon mieux... D'accord, la relation entre Legolas et Ana ira moins vite désormais... :)


	10. Chapitre 9 - Une mort si horrible

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Une mort si horrible**

Boromir est le premier dans notre file qui descend les escaliers de pierre, Legolas est derrière lui, Frodon et Sam le suivent, puis vient moi, Gimli, Merry et Pippin, Gandalf, et pour finir Aragorn.

J'ai donc sous les yeux le dos de Legolas, les Hobbits étant trop petits pour me le cacher. Sur ce point, je les maudis particulièrement, parce que cela me déconcentre assez dans ma marche que de le voir (si je _retombe_, là, c'est sur le dos de Sam, pas dans les bras de Legolas).

Et puis soudain, Boromir s'arrête avec une exclamation de surprise. Même Legolas doit apparemment en retenir une. Je regarde entre leurs épaules, et lâche un soupir émerveillé.

\- Woaw ! Mais, c'est...

\- Pour sûr que c'est de l'art, y'a pas erreur là-dessus ! souffle d'un air ébahi Sam, une fois qu'on est tous ici.

\- Le royaume souterrain de Cavenain, et la cité des Nains, nous informe Gandalf d'un ton respectueux.

Puis j'entends un tout autre genre de cri, exclamation, ou toute ce que vous voulez. Gimli s'écrie :

\- Non !

Et il se précipite vers une salle à la porte en bois, ouverte.

On le suit tous d'un pas rapide, et on le voit agenouillé à côté de ce qui semble être un tombeau. Gandalf lit ce qui est gravé dessus avec un air infiniment grave :

\- Ci-gît Balïn, seigneur des mines de la Moria. C'est bien ce que je craignais : il est mort, ajoute-t-il lentement.

Je me poste derrière lui et pose doucement mes mains sur ses épaules. S'il était de sa famille ou s'il était l'un de ses plus proches amis, c'est le seul réconfort que je peux lui apporter.

Gandalf s'approche soudain d'un squelette auquel il dérobe un livre poussiéreux. À travers les sanglots assez bruyants de Gimli, je n'entend que ces mots : _Ils arrivent. _Je me raidis et je me tourne vers lui, mais brusquement je sursaute, lorsque j'entends un vacarme assourdissant. Je me tourne donc vers Pippin et vois qu'il a été assez doué pour faire tomber un squelette _et _un saut dans le puits sur le rebord duquel ils étaient posés.

\- Crétin de Touque ! La prochaine fois, vous vous jetterez dedans, cela nous préviendra de votre bêtise ! crie Gandalf.

Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui, pour une fois.

Ils poussent tous un léger soupir de soulagement, lorsque j'entends un bruit de tambour. Là, ils se regardent tous d'un air _super _inquiet.

Boromir se précipite vers la porte, et regarde au-dehors. Comme une flèche se plante à deux doigts de sa tête, il se recule violemment et referme la porte en précisant :

\- Ils ont un troll !

Legolas et Aragorn se postent devant moi et les Hobbits, en bandant leurs grands arcs. Mais Aragorn se retourne et me passe une épée. Il me dit :

\- Tu peux le faire, Ana. J'en suis persuadé.

Je ferme les yeux à fond et je prend une profonde inspiration après avoir saisi l'épée. Si Aragorn dit que je peux le faire, à mon avis c'est vrai. Mais il ne m'a pas appris beaucoup de coups.

Je rouvre les yeux quelques secondes après. Et je vois Legolas qui me sourit, et étonnamment Boromir aussi le fait, qui se tient à côté d'eux en compagnie de Gandalf.

Je leur rend à tous leur sourire, en me demandant comment je me suis fourrée là-dedans. Je raffermis ma prise sur la garde de l'épée. Et puis j'entends des cris suraigus qui viennent du couloir. Je retiens mon souffle quand Legolas et Aragorn tirent dans la fente qui vient d'apparaître dans la porte.

\- Qu'ils viennent ! s'écrie Gimli en brandissant sa hache, s'étant hissé sur le tombeau du dénommé Balïn. Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire !

_Ne les provoquez pas, Gimli. Je vous en prie, ne les provoquez pas ! Ne les mettez pas plus en colère qu'ils ne le sont déjà... _je pense de toutes mes forces.

Je les entend défoncer la porte, puis je vois les visages _complètement _hideux des Orcs. Les premiers se prennent les flèches d'Aragorn et Legolas, mais le premier lâche assez vite son arc et dégaine son épée aussitôt.

Lorsque l'un des Orcs l'attaquent, j'esquive avec rapidité (je me rappelle des paroles d'Aragorn lors de mon presque seul entraînement) et porte un coup d'épée qui atteint l'Orc à la base de son cou. Il s'effondre violemment. Je retiens mon souffle : je viens de tuer quelqu'un. _Je viens de tuer quelqu'un ! _Même s'il voulait sans doute me tuer, je suis choquée.

Legolas passe à côté de moi en continuant à tirer sur les Orcs :

\- Ressaisissez-vous ! Ce n'est pas le moment, _arwen _Ana !

Soudain, alors que j'allais me ressaisir, j'entends un rugissement horrible et vois une tout aussi horrible créature (gigantesque, à la peau de pierre, ou en tout cas ça m'en a tout l'air) entrer dans cette salle où nous et tous les Orcs sommes entassés.

Legolas lui tire instantanément une flèche dans le torse, ce qui ne lui fit pas grand mal. J'ai vu cela en combattant, c'est fort quand même !

Soudain, après cinq minutes et alors que je commence à fatiguer, j'entends Sam hurler :

\- Grands Pas !

_Grands Pas ? C'est qui ça ? _je me demande intérieurement.

Je vois Aragorn se précipiter dans la direction de Sam et Frodon, qui est étendu à terre, une lance plantée dans ses côtes. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, et je ne vois que de façon très floue le troll s'effondrer. Je me précipite à ses côtés alors que Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf et Gimli tuent les derniers Orcs et me suivent précipitamment.

Je supplie le Hobbit :

\- S'il-vous-plaît, Frodon ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Pas maintenant !

Soudain, celui-ci se redresse en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je pleure de joie et de fureur tout à la fois. Je sanglote :

\- Vous n'allez plus jamais mourir, okay ? Je vous l'interdisant, espèce de stupide Hobbit !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention, sourit Frodon avant d'écarter les pans de sa chemise.

Je vois un métal brillant apparaître, et j'entends Aragorn déclarer :

\- Vous êtes bien surprenant, monsieur Sacquet.

\- Du Mithril, précise Gimli.

D'autres cris retentissent soudainement dans un autre couloir, et je vois des lueurs oranges se refléter contre les murs de ce même couloir.

L'elfe m'entraîne dans le couloir d'où sont arrivés les premiers Orcs, en lançant :

\- Des gobelins ! Il faut partir maintenant !

On le suit tous, mais une fois dans la grande salle de Cavenain, les gobelins, qui sortent des murs, du plafond, du sol, nous encerclent rapidement.

Soudain, une autre lueur orange apparaît derrière nous, en même temps qu'un grondement retentissant se répercute contre les voûtes de l'immense salle.

Les gobelins, comme ils s'appellent, paraissent terrorisés et rentrent dans leur abri, quel qu'il soit.

\- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? questionne Boromir.

\- Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. C'est un ancien démon, un Balrog. Alors courez ! lance soudain Gandalf.

Au mot de 'Balrog', même Legolas semble entièrement terrifié, et il n'hésite pas un instant avant de détaler.

À un moment, alors qu'on dévale une série d'escaliers à toute allure, on voit une cassure géante dans le roc et Legolas ne s'arrête même pas avant de bondir par-dessus. Il me tend les deux mains et moi aussi je saute (c'est sans doute l'une des décisions les plus stupides que j'ai jamais prises). Seuls Aragorn et Frodon n'ont pas le temps de sauter, la fissure devenant trop large. Ils choisissent de diriger le roc brisé et de sauter (pile au bon moment, ils ont tous mes compliments).

Au moment où ils atterrissent de notre côté, l'escalier qu'ils viennent de quitter bascule dans le vide et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Gandalf nous crie alors d'accélérer, ou de courir pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore plus en route, comme moi.

Je passe sur un pont étroit et lorsque je suis de l'autre côté, je me retourne et vois Gandalf faire face au... au Balrog, au démon de l'ancien monde.

Il crie plusieurs fois : _Vous ne passerez pas ! _et frappe le pont de son bâton. Le Balrog avance tout de même et le pont se brise. Gandalf, satisfait, se tourne vers nous, mais je vois avec horreur le fouet de cette immonde créature s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Son bâton et son épée tombent dans le précipice sans fond, et lui se raccroche à un petit rebord. Il nous lance d'un ton triste :

\- Fuyez, pauvres fous !

Et c'est ce qu'on fait. Le seul à s'attarder est Aragorn, mais même lui finit par nous suivre tous.

Le plus atteint par cette perte est sans aucun doute Frodon. Après tout, Gandalf paraissait être un grand ami _et _son... pas son mentor, mais presque.

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous avait dit qu'il serait long ce chapitre. Merci d'avance pour poster vos avis, bons comme mauvais.**

**Prochain chapitre demain ou après-demain, normalement... :-)**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Les forêts de la Lòrien

**Et une petite surprise en bonus pour ce chapitre ! Je vous la dit pas tout de suite, vous la découvrirez quelques lignes en-dessous de celles-ci... :-) Je sais, c'est d'une cruauté suprême, surtout que je vous l'ai déjà dit après m'être excusée avant de poster le chapitre 9. :-)**

**Non, bon, on va arrêter là, et voici le nouveau chapitre (le dixième, et je suis quand même assez contente d'en arriver là, même si on est très loin de la fin de cette fanfiction) !**

**Au passage, je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé dans leurs reviews, ceux qui n'ont fait que lire ma fanfic, ceux qui l'ont suivie et mis dans leurs fics favorites, mais aussi et plus particulièrement une amie qui m'aide et me donne ses premières impressions quant à mes idées... Merciiiii à tous ! :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**** Les belles forêts de la Lòrien**

_(PDV de Legolas)_

Aragorn ne leur laisse aucunement le temps de se reprendre et de pleurer notre guide, tombé dans les gouffres de la Moria. Il ordonne que Boromir et moi les remettions debout, et j'obéis sans rechigner, contrairement à Boromir. Je sais pourquoi il ordonne cela, il veut simplement nous protéger (enfin, protéger ceux qui ont besoin d'aide) des Orcs qui grouillent dans ces collines à la tombée de la nuit.

Je me dirige en premier vers Ana, qui se tient la tête entre les mains, les poings crispés dans ses cheveux blonds, les emmêlant encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà à cause des combats, assise sur un rocher. Je vois ses épaules trembler comme elle pleure et cela me révolte, entièrement, sûrement. Je ne veux ni qu'elle souffre, ni qu'elle pleure encore. Mais je ne peux en aucun cas la protéger de tout dans ce monde en guerre, surtout que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle _veuille _que je la protège. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? M'enticher d'une humaine ? Je ne peux pas, mon père me l'interdirait ! _Mais exactement en même temps que je pense ceci, je me contredis. Je ne veux certainement pas désobéir de mon plein gré à mon père, mais je l'ai déjà fait pour Tauriel. Et je le referais pour Ana, même si c'est là une affaire totalement différente.

\- Ana ? je demande du ton le plus doux que je puisse adopter.

Elle relève la tête, et je vois ses yeux (ses _magnifiques _yeux bleus) baignés de larmes. Mon cœur se serre violemment, encore plus violemment qu'avec Tauriel.

\- Legolas... murmure-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes, essayant de se ressaisir.

Elle y parvient finalement et se relève, arrêtant le flot de ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'effondrer ainsi...

\- Non, je comprends, la rassuré-je. Gandalf (Mithrandìr dans la langue des Elfes) était notre guide, et de plus, je suppose que c'est la première mort à laquelle vous assistez.

Elle acquiesce tristement et m'offre un pale sourire.

\- Merci, Legolas. Je suppose que j'avais juste besoin qu'on essaie de me rassurer pour que ça aille mieux.

Je hoche la tête mais enchaîne, brisant l'enchantement :

\- Il nous faut partir, Ana. À la nuit tombée, ces collines grouillent d'Orcs, et je suis persuadé que vous ne voulez pas faire leur rencontre dans cet état.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, acquiesce-t-elle.

Et tandis que l'on repart, je me demande si la destination qu'a choisi Aragorn était très judicieuse, bien qu'elle fût la seule envisageable.

* * *

\- Legolas, où va-t-on ? me demande Ana d'un air interrogateur.

Cela fait quelques minutes que nous sommes dans la forêt de la Lòrien. Je suis étonné qu'Haldir et ses gardes ne nous aient pas déjà arrêtés. Gimli respire très fort, après tout. Ils doivent l'avoir déjà entendu.

Le nain se vante :

\- J'ai les yeux d'un lynx et les oreilles d'un renard. Rien ne peut donc...

Il se retrouve avec une flèche juste devant son nez et se tait après avoir violemment sursauté.

\- Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions déjà pu le tuer, déclare Haldir en guise d'accueil.

Je n'en suis pas étonné le moins du monde, Haldir a toujours été... comment dire ? glacial avec les nouveaux venus.

\- Bienvenue, prince Legolas de Mirkwood, me salue-t-il en inclinant brièvement la tête.

Je réponds à son salut et le présente au reste de la Communauté (enfin, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore) :

\- Voici le chef des gardes Haldir de la Lòrien.

Ana sourit brièvement dans sa direction et dit :

\- Enchantée, capitaine Haldir.

Il lui jette un regard plein d'incompréhension. Ce n'est en effet pas ainsi que l'on salue les Elfes quand on pénètre dans l'un de leurs royaumes.

\- Partons d'ici tant qu'il en est encore temps ! lance Gimli avec beaucoup d'animosité.

\- Vous avez pénétré dans le royaume de la Lòrien. Vous ne pouvez donc en repartir si facilement, _nain, _déclare Haldir avec un certain mépris, assez bien dissimulé.

\- Pouvez-vous, je vous en prie, nous loger quelque temps ? demande Aragorn en foudroyant Gimli du regard.

\- Suivez-nous, commande le capitaine des gardes d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

Et il s'éloigne sans un regard pour nous.

* * *

La Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, les deux dirigeants de la Lòrien, s'avancent vers nous d'un pas noble. Boromir semble très perturbé par leur arrivée, tandis qu'Ana, au contraire, paraît émerveillée et ravie.

\- Vous étiez neuf au départ, puis vous fûtes dix. Or, vous n'êtes plus que neuf encore à pénétrer aujourd'hui dans mon royaume. Où est donc Gandalf ? J'ai à m'entretenir de choses urgentes avec lui, dit Celeborn.

Il y a un moment de silence, durant lequel Ana baisse la tête avec infiniment de regrets.

\- Il est tombé, finit par répondre Galadriel de sa voix à la fois légère et profonde, tout en me regardant.

Même si je sais qu'elle n'a aucunement besoin de confirmation, je déclare tout de même :

\- Dans les gouffres de la Moria. Avec un Balrog, un démon de feu.

Ana acquiesce à son tour et un léger sourire retrousse les belles lèvres de la reine de la Lòrien.

_Ne l'abandonnez pas, seigneur Legolas de Mirkwood. Elle est votre seul espoir, et vous êtes son seul espoir. Elle ne vous abandonnera jamais, elle, sachez-le. Je l'ai vu. _Galadriel m'adresse ses paroles qui auraient pu être sybillines si elles avaient été adressées à quelqu'un d'autre, mais moi, je les compris immédiatement. Et je secoue légèrement la tête. Non, je n'abandonnerais pas Ana. Jamais.

\- Haldir va vous conduire dans vos abris de cette nuit, précisa la Dame. Puissiez-vous bien vous reposer, vous en aurez besoin. Je peux vous assurer de cela, au moins.

* * *

Je les suis, et nous nous retrouvons séparés en deux groupes, un par abri, construit dans les arbres. Heureusement, je me retrouve avec Ana.

Et avant que l'on ne mange, mais après qu'elle se soit lavée et changée, et moi de même, je lui demande :

\- Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Elle acquiesce et dépose sa main avec légèreté sur mon bras replié.

\- La Dame Galadriel vous a-t-elle parlé ? Je veux dire, aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, dans votre tête ? la questionné-je.

\- Oui. Mais comment le savez-vous, Legolas ?

\- Elle m'a parlé à moi aussi.

Et chose étrange pour un Elfe, à cet instant-là je rougis légèrement. Elle me lance un coup d'œil intrigué et me demande :

\- Legolas, vous allez bien ?

Je hoche affirmativement la tête, et elle insiste :

\- Vous en êtes véritablement sûr ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Alors pourquoi rougissez-vous ?

_Comment a-t-elle pu le discerner ? C'est donc si visible que ça que j'ai rougi ? _Je m'énerve un peu, intérieurement.

\- Elle m'a dit des choses étranges.

\- Étranges ? Et dans quel sens sont-elles donc étranges, ces choses ?

\- Elles sont assez mystérieuses, en fait, plutôt qu'étranges. Même si elles le sont tout de même, j'ajoute après réflexion.

\- Oh ? Moi aussi, elles étaient mystérieuses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a parlé d'un étrange destin, peu commun. Que j'allais me lier avec quelqu'un et que cela engendrerait des conflits qui étaient depuis longtemps restés enfouis.

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, et tout à fait innocents, et me demande :

\- Avez-vous compris ? Ou avez-vous une idée de ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

\- Oui, je crois avoir une petite idée sur ce qu'elle a voulu dire, je réponds.

Si Dame Galadriel parlait d'elle et moi, alors je sais ce que pourraient être les conflits longtemps restés enfouis. Mon père en veut toujours à Dame Galadriel et son mari, ainsi qu'à Elrond, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, si ce que je suppose est vrai et que c'est de nous qu'elle parlait, elle serait favorable à notre union. Ce qui engendrerait forcément la rage de mon père le roi Thranduil de Mirkwood. Il déteste l'idée qu'un Elfe puisse se marier avec un Homme (dans le sens des espèces), et...

Mais non, il faut que je me ressaisisse, là. Ana n'est même pas au courant de tout cela.

\- Legolas ? m'appelle ma compagne de route.

\- Oui ? demandé-je en tournant les yeux vers elle.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas entendue s'adresser à moi.

\- Par 'lier', Dame Galadriel voulait-elle dire 'se marier' ?

\- Probablement, j'acquiesce, et mon cœur se met à battre violemment, plus violemment que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

\- Parce que je ne me vois pas mariée, continue-t-elle.

Je la ramène vers notre abri en songeant à la douche froide qu'Ana vient de me faire prendre. _Elle n'a donc pas compris que c'était de nous deux qu'il s'agissait ? À moins qu'elle l'ait compris mais que c'était sa façon à elle de me dire que ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous, qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi __? Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas dire cela, car elle ne sait même pas que je l'aime. Et ça ne va pas avec ce que Dame Galadriel a dit, qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Mais que signifiait donc cette dernière phrase ?, _je me pose toutes ces questions intérieurement pendant le repas et ne parle donc quasiment pas durant toute la durée de celui-ci.

* * *

**Bon, voilà, je crois que j'ai refait un chapitre très long, mais bon... :-)**

**Et désolée si l'histoire entre Legolas et Ana va trop vite pour certains d'entre vous, parce que leur relation a quand même passé un grand cap durant ce chapitre, je le trouve en tout cas... :-)**


	12. Chapitre 11 - Un entraînement spécial

**Bon, un grand grand grand retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'avais prévenu... :-)**

**Et, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose : chaque neuf chapitres, je changerais de point de vue. Les premiers neuf chapitres étaient du PDV d'Ana, ces neuf chapitres seront du PDV de Legolas, les neuf prochains du PDV de... surprise, ceux d'après du PDV de... je sais pas qui, et ainsi de suite... :)**

**Une dernière chose, j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait un deuxième tome, comme pour ****_L'Elfe du Rohan, _****un qui se déroulera après la guerre pour les Terres du Milieu, mais bon... Maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais ! :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un entraînement spécial**

J'entends soudain, après que nous ayons terminé notre repas, un chant aussi léger que l'air et qui pourtant semblait porter une peine effroyable.

\- C'est une complainte pour Gandalf, j'explique à ceux qui sont à côté de moi, c'est-à-dire Ana, Aragorn, Frodon et Sam (et le nain, mais il est complètement endormi).

\- Ce sont les elfes qui la chantent ? demande Ana, stupéfaite. Et que veulent donc dire ces mots étranges ?

\- Oui, les elfes de la Lòrien, ils sont connus pour leurs belles voix. Mais je n'ai pas encore le cœur à vous la traduire,_ arwen _Ana, ma peine est encore trop récente...

Après avoir écouté en silence le reste de la complainte, nous essayons de nous endormir rapidement. Mais j'entends Aragorn se lever et se diriger vers le _tallan _de l'autre groupe, il parle avec Boromir. Et ce que ce dernier dit, se produira très certainement un jour. Les Seigneurs du Gondor y reviendront tous deux, sous les acclamations de leur peuple.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je rouvre les yeux lorsque je sens une main me secouer. Et je vois Ana, penchée au-dessus de moi en souriant. Elle ne peut apparemment pas s'empêcher de me railler, ou de retenir les paroles qui lui viennent à la bouche :

\- Vous êtes trop mignon quand vous dormez, Legolas !

\- Ah bon ? Il y a donc au moins une chose de positive dans ce chaleureux début de journée...

Elle esquisse un sourire, qui n'atteint cependant pas ses yeux, et dit :

\- Aragorn veut vous parler.

Je vois le sourire légèrement narquois de mon ami et je lui décoche un regard noir avant de lancer d'un ton peut-être un peu trop dur à Ana :

\- D'accord. Dites-lui que j'arrive, s'il-vous-plaît.

Je l'entends marmonner en s'éloignant, quelque chose à propos d'un "bouc émissaire" (je sais parfaitement qu'elle parle d'elle).

Je me dirige ensuite vers Aragorn, qui s'est levé, et je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Oui ?

\- Elle est belle, n'est-ce-pas ? me demande-t-il, les sourcils levés et les lèvres pincées dans l'espoir de contenir un sourire (ce qui est parfaitement vain, soit dit en passant. C'est très visible qu'il se retient d'éclater de rire.).

Je décide bien entendu de ne pas répondre, mais je ne peux pas (bien évidemment) me retenir de rougir. Dans des moments comme celui-là, je regrette d'être un elfe, si habile soit-il. Nous sommes _vraiment _trop pâles, et cela se voit donc parfaitement bien quand l'on rougit !

\- Oui, elle est belle, se confirme-t-il à lui-même.

Je l'incendie du regard en m'écriant :

\- Aragorn ! Je vous jure que si vous lui en parlez, je ne sais pas ce que je vous ferais !

\- Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de lui en parler. C'est... Disons, c'est très visible que vous l'_appréciez_. Si elle ne s'en est toujours pas rendue compte, c'est que c'est une idiote (pardon de l'insulter).

\- Mais...

Je pâlis énormément et deviens blanc comme linge. Non, il n'a pas pu faire cela ! Il n'a pas pu l'insulter !

\- Je... Vous...

Je renonce finalement à lui répondre et m'éloigne rapidement, à grands pas. Et je heurte presque Haldir.

\- Haldir o Lòrien... le salué-je.

\- Je voudrais vous demander si vous pourriez m'accorder une faveur, prince Legolas de Mirkwood.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourriez-vous entraîner _arwen _Ana avec moi ? Elle a à mon avis besoin de notre aide pour apprendre à combattre les Orcs.

\- Vous pourriez très bien l'entraîner seul...

\- Hum..., dit Haldir avec un sourire. Je pensais que vous seriez heureux de le faire, en fait. Mais vous pourriez aussi superviser l'entraînement...

Lentement, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Non, Haldir n'allait pas _entraîner _Ana, il allait bien _superviser _l'entraînement de loin. De _très _loin, même. Oui, je sais : parfois, je peux être moi aussi un peu jaloux... Et en plus, je suis persuadé qu'Ana serait plus à l'aise si trop de monde ne _supervisait _pas son entraînement... Quoique, peut-être que je me trompe complètement... Mais autant tenter.

Je fais part de ce que je voudrais au capitaine des gardes de la Lòrien, et il finit par acquiescer après avoir réfléchi. Je tourne les talons, histoire d'aller prévenir Ana, qu'elle puisse se changer avant l'entraînement, lorsque j'entends Haldir dire :

\- De loin ? Pourquoi ?

Je contrôle cette fois parfaitement mon rougissement, et me tourne vers lui pour lui répondre (c'est la moindre des politesses) :

\- Pour rien.

Je le vois néanmoins sourire, et avant de partir, il me lance :

\- N'en profitez tout de même pas.

Je l'incendie du regard et m'apprête à répliquer, quand il me présente de lui même ses excuses. Je les accepte sans rechigner, et m'en vais prévenir Ana.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ana réapparaît après avoir disparu plusieurs minutes dans un _tallan _prêté par une jeune elfe que nous a présenté Haldir, Kaelfë, qui d'ailleurs se tient à ses côtés, elle porte une tunique elfique, qui ressemble à celle d'Haldir, par-dessus une...

\- Vous lui avez donné une cotte de mithril ?

\- Oui, Haldir me l'a donné. Il a dû se dire qu'elle me servirait plus qu'à lui, mais je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ! me répond la femme elfe.

\- Écoute, _meleth nín, _je ne voulais certainement pas te vexer, mais..., argumente Haldir (enfin, argumenter... C'est un bien grand mot...).

\- Mais tu estimes que comme je suis une femme, je saurais moins bien me défendre en cas d'attaque, alors que c'est toi qui m'a appris à me battre. Et c'est toi qui vas sur des champs de bataille, pas moi ! Parce que l'on ne m'y autorise pas ! lance une Kaelfë en colère.

Elle adresse ensuite un petit sourire à Ana, en s'excusant de s'être ainsi emportée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas..., la rassure celle-ci.

Puis, alors qu'on se dirige avec Haldir et Kaelfë vers le terrain d'entraînement, Ana me demande :

\- Et que veut dire _meleth nín _?

L'elfe compagne d'Haldir m'ôte la tâche de répondre en disant d'un ton doux :

\- Ça veut dire _mon amour... _Et si tu espérais pouvoir m'amadouer en me disant cela, eh bien... tu y as parfaitement réussi !

Ana me lance un regard plein d'incompréhension et j'esquisse un très léger haussement d'épaules. Comme elle m'a _déjà _changé en si peu de temps ! Avant, je n'aurais jamais osé hausser les épaules de cette façon : mon père me dit que ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'un prince...

* * *

Arrivés au terrain d'entraînement, Ana s'aperçoit soudain qu'Haldir et Kaelfë ne nous suivent plus. Elle se tourne de tous les côtés en fronçant les sourcils. Je lève la tête vers la cime des arbres quand Ana me regarde, pour lui indiquer où ils se trouvent. Elle les voit se faufiler avec légèreté d'arbre en arbre, et laisse échapper une exclamation ébahie.

\- Comment font-ils ? s'écrie-t-elle.

Je lui explique que les elfes ont toujours été assez proches de la nature et qu'ils se sentent plutôt à l'aise dans les arbres, mais elle me réplique :

\- Oui, mais de là à sauter d'arbre en arbre comme ils le font... On dirait presque qu'ils volent !

Je me contente de sourire. Après tout, certains elfes se sentent encore plus à l'aise que d'autres dans les arbres. Je ne saurais pas lui expliquer pourquoi, tout simplement parce que... je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Elle reporte ensuite son attention vers le terrain, et voit quelques elfes qui s'entraînent. Moi, je reconnais parmi eux Orophin, l'un des frères d'Haldir, qui fait lui aussi partie de la garde de la Lòrien, et qui a donc le devoir de faire un entraînement quotidien. Il me salue tout de même de la tête pendant qu'on passe près de lui, nous dirigeant vers l'endroit où sont toutes les armes disponibles. Je lui rends son salut sans hésiter, il a toujours été... pas un ami, mais presque. De plus, nous avons assez souvent combattu ensemble, principalement dans des duels amicaux.

Ana me jette un regard interrogateur en tendant la main vers l'une des épées elfiques, fine et légère. Mais toutes les lames elfiques ont cette apparence, cela ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'elle est fragile. Je lui dis :

\- Vous pouvez la prendre, elle n'est pas fragile, contrairement à ce qu'il pourrait paraître.

Elle la saisit et se dirige vers un coin du terrain, probablement pour ne pas gêner les elfes qui s'entraînent autour de nous. Elle tient bien son arme, pointe vers le bas, pour ne pas se blesser. Elle se met ensuite en garde, essayant de reproduire ce que lui a enseigné Aragorn. Sauf qu'elle tient son arme juste un petit peu trop bas, ce que je lui dis. Elle redresse donc un peu sa lame et je lui souris.

Je dégaine ensuite l'un de mes grands couteaux, et je me mets aussi en garde. Puis je porte un coup vers son flanc gauche, qu'elle essaie de couvrir de son mieux, mais sa technique n'est pas exacte. Je fais de même sur son flanc droit, et cette fois, elle pare presque sans effort. Je constate :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous donc cette faiblesse au niveau de votre garde, sur votre gauche ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'un ton un peu désespéré. Aragorn, lors d'un de ses cours, m'a déjà fait part de ce défaut, mais je n'arrive pas à le supprimer !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je suis persuadé que vous y arriverez, _arwen _Ana.

En même temps que je dis cela, je porte un coup précis sur son côté droit et elle pare de nouveau, en protestant cependant :

\- Mais vous êtes fou, Legolas !

Je fais de même sur son flanc gauche, et elle a aussi du mal à parer, comme la première fois. Je remarque cependant, cette fois, qu'elle tient son arme beaucoup trop droite et qu'elle ne s'assouplit pas assez, alors je rengaine et me dirige vers elle.

Je pose ma main sur son poignet et elle retient son souffle. Je trace chacun des gestes qu'elle doit exécuter pour correctement parer en maintenant une poigne assez serrée autour de son poignet, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.

Voyant qu'elle est tendue, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Et pour pouvoir bien faire, il faut vous assouplir, ou plutôt assouplir votre poignet.

\- Oui, ben... j'aimerais bien, mais avec vous qui me tenez et qui me murmurez à l'oreille, c'est un peu dur voyez-vous !

Je ris et me replace devant elle, avant de ressortir mon épée (_petite_ épée) de son fourreau. Je lui porte un lent coup sur son flanc gauche, pour qu'elle ait le temps de refaire tous les gestes que je lui ai montré. Et elle réussit à peu près bien à parer mon coup, mis à part que la souplesse, ce n'est toujours pas ça.

Cette fois, je lui porte un enchaînement de coups de plus en plus rapides, et elle les pare presque tous, alors je lui souris et je la félicite de bon cœur.

Ensuite, je lui enseigne à porter des coups, et à mon avis, elle a une _très _bonne mémoire des images, car en suivant tous mes gestes, elle réussit à bien porter chaque coup. Demain, je lui demanderais de reproduire tous les coups que je lui ai enseigné aujourd'hui, pour savoir si elle les a retenus ou non.

On repart du terrain d'entraînement après avoir reposé nos armes sur le portoir, et Haldir et Kaelfë nous rejoignent presque immédiatement. Celle-ci félicite chaleureusement Ana pour ce qu'elle a fait, et Ana sourit.

* * *

**Encore désolée pour cet immense retard, mais je vous promets un autre chapitre pour bientôt, parce que faut bien compenser... :-)**

**Et ne voit-on pas un léger rapprochement entre Legolas et Ana ? ;)**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews avec vos avis et des idées si vous voulez (et si vous en avez) !**

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**maraille**** :** Merci beaucoup de me rassurer à propos de la relation d'Ana et Legolas... :-) Et je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu la trouves drôle... Je devrais peut-être la mettre dans la catégorie Humour.

**AddictDoctorWho :**Merciiiii ! :-) Non elle n'a pas compris que Galadriel parlait d'elle et Legolas, et je suis contente que le caractère d'Ana te plaise, pace qu'en fait je pensais peut-être l'avoir faite un peu trop naïve...

**Eilonna :**Tu as vu, j'ai mis une partie de ton idée dans ma fic' (sur l'entraînement...) ? :-)


	13. Excuse et annonce chapitre 12

Je vous prie tous de bien vouloir m'excuser, je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pu publier avant, mais j'avais perdu mon mot de passe et je ne pouvais donc plus accéder à mon compte... :-( Oui, je sais, c'est un peu idiot de ma part... :)

Alors pour éviter le genre de désagrément dus au rythme de publication, je vais m'avancer un maximum dans l'écriture de ma fic', ce qui fait que vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre avant longtemps. Point positif : vous n'aurez plus à attendre une éternité pour avoir la suite de mon histoire... ;)

Le chapitre 12 sera à propos du voyage sur le fleuve de la Lorien, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous jure que j'essaie de respecter vos conseils, mais vu comme l'histoire est partie, cela va un peu... briser le rythme. Il n'empêche que vu que je comprends parfaitement vos inquiétudes par rapport à Ana se transformant en Mary-Sue ou au contraire, par rapport à Legolas se transformant en Mary-Sue au masculin (je sais pas comment on dit, désolée...), et aussi par rapport au fait qu'Ana soit très superficielle, je vais quand même essayer d'arranger ces petites choses-là... :-)

Dans un des prochains chapitres, vous aurez une petite surprise, qui n'en sera pas vraiment une b... Je me tais ici pour que vous ne deviniez pas ce dont il s'agit ! ;-)

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

\- **chatonjoli :** Merci beaucoup pour tous ces conseils que tu me donne ! J'essaierai de plus les respecter dorénavant, même si je doute d'y arriver tout de suite. Je ferai le caractère d'Ana un peu moins contradictoire dans des prochains chapitres... Et je décrirai plus leur psychologie, aux personnages, de même que les lieux, le temps, etc... Tu ne m'as pas le moins du monde vexé (ta review était constructive et pleine de bons conseils) et encore merci pour les conseils _et _l'encouragement ! :-)

\- **AddictDoctorWho :** Désolée pour ces petits détails, et merci de me les avoir signalés ! Je les corrigerai bientôt...

\- **La plume d'Elena :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter tous ces chapitres ! :-) J'essaierai de suivre ton conseil et de plus me détacher des dialogues du film, et je ferai de mon mieux pour reprendre cette touche humoristique que tu aimais bien...

\- **tsuki :** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! ;)

\- **Neiflheim :** J'espère que ce "léger/grand" rapprochement t'a plu...


End file.
